What If Caleb Joined Dauntless?
by ekgolden00
Summary: What if Caleb joined Dauntless? Would he do well and pass initiation? Or would he fail and end up factionless? This is my first fanfic so please give reviews to help critique me! Thanks! Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day. The day of the Choosing Ceremony. I dressed in my gray shirt and slacks and followed my parents to the bus. After bumping down the road, and me thinking about what faction I will choose, the bus stops and we walk off the bus. Caleb seems calm, but I can never truly tell what he is feeling. Sometimes he covers up his feeling other times he doesn't. The elevator is crowded, so my father volunteers to give a group of Amity our place. We start up the stairs instead. After a while me legs get sore and I have trouble breathing. We will have to climb twenty flights of stairs to reach the choosing ceremony. We finally reach the twentieth floor. The room is full of chatter and soon-to-be faction members, if they complete initiation of course. We are in alphabetical order, I am in between Caleb and Danielle Pohler, a girl from Amity. Marcus starts his speech and, after long thought and reason, I knew that my blood would spill over the stones. My blood will be on the dauntless stones. What I didn't know was that Caleb had made that decision too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Caleb Prior." I looked over at Caleb. He squeezed my hand, stood up calmly, and then made his way towards the five bowls. I knew Caleb was going to choose Erudite, because he told me when we were talking about our aptitude tests. He took the knife from Marcus and carefully cut his arm. He slowly moved his arm toward the Erudite water, but at the last second, he dropped his blood on the sizzling coals.

There was a small gasp from the room. My parents and I stood up in shock. My brother, the most polite and selfless friend I have, was going to be a dauntless initiate. This can't be right. Caleb handed the knife back and started towards the cheers coming from the Dauntless section of the room. "Beatrice Prior." Caleb and I met each others glance and he nodded in my direction. I stood up slowly and walked towards the platform. The next few seconds seemed to have taken a century. I cut my arm slowly and looked at the bowls. I had already decided Dauntless. Why was this so hard for me? I moved my arm over the coals. The crowd gasped even louder this time. It was unusual for one Abnegation born to join, but two? That are related?

I walked over to shocked faces instead of cheering. I sat next to Caleb, whose face resembled much of those in the room. I gave a slight smile like I didn't just make one of the biggest decisions of my life. "Why did you join Dauntless?" Caleb whispered loudly. "Why did I? Why did you?" I whispered back. "Because I was tired of being selfless. I thought I should join Erudite, but then I thought, 'I need something new, something exciting!' I was just so tired of everything being so routine. What's your excuse?" He asked. Before I could answer the group started to leave. I grabbed Caleb's hand so we wouldn't get lost. I followed the person in front of me out a side door. We started down the steps, and then the group did something unexpected, they started running. "What are they doing?" Caleb asked in shocked. "I don't know. Just do what they do." We started running with them. The pace became more familiar to me, but then came the train. Everyone was jumping on.

I started to panic. 'I can't make that. I can't do this.' I looked at Caleb and panic and seemed to set in on him too. I let go of his hand and ran as fast as I could. I couldn't worry about him right now. I focused on my pace. Just when I got grabbed the handle, I started to slip. A hand grabbed mine and pulled me in. I looked up and it was a long lean girl with dark hair and green eyes. She was obviously from Candor. "Thanks." "No problem. I'm Kelsey." She stated. "I'm Beatrice." I forgot about Caleb. I searched frantically around. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Looking for me?" I spun around. It was him. I brought him into a hug. "What did you think? I was going to fall and brake my neck?" He asked while chuckling. I like this Caleb, he's happier, more free I guess. "Is this your brother?" Kelsey broke in. "Oh, yea. Caleb this is Kelsey. Kelsey, this my brother Caleb." We started up small talk, but I looked out the doorway, and people in the upper carts had started jumping out onto a roof. I looked down, and then I looked at Caleb and Kelsey. "We can do this. Together on three?" Kelsey asked. I nodded and grabbed her and Caleb's hand. "One, two, three!" We ran and jumped together. It was a mixture of fear and a rush of excitement. We crashed down on the gravel rocks. I brushed the rocks off my shoulders and legs. Some bruises, but nothing major though. "Well, it looks like you guys made it." said a rough voice. "I'm Eric, one of your new trainers. So, who wants to be the first jumper?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I will." I spin around. "Caleb?" I asked. "Hey, if a want something new and exciting, better start now right?" He answered as he walked to the edge of the roof. "Well, looks we have a stiff as the first jumper." Eric announced. Caleb climbed up to the ledge and looked over. He looked a little nervous for a second, but the look was gone as soon as it appeared. He straightened up and jumped. A gasp escaped me. I looked over the side and saw Caleb disappear. "Who's next?" "Me." I'll have to do it at some point I guess. I slowly walked towards the ledge. Gosh it was high up. I closed my eyes, and jumped. Real fear set in. I realized I didn't know what to expect when I went through the large dark hole. Darkness engulfed me and I hit a net. I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I bounced around and then a strong hand grabbed mine. "Welcome to Dauntless. My name's Luke."

"I-I-…" I thought about this for a second. "I'm Tris." "Nice to meet you." He politely replied. Luke was tall with bleach blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Though it sounds like he looks childish, but he is very masculine and tough looking. Over all very attractive. "Did you already forget about me?" "Oh, hey Caleb" Everyone jumped off the roof, except the ones who didn't make the train jump, and then we got a tour of everything. First, they showed us where we were staying. Then, they showed us the Chasm. It was amazing. It was beautiful in a different way. They took us to the training area. I'm really nervous that I'm not going to do well. I'm kind of worried about Caleb too. We never grew up caring about our strength. We ended up in the dining hall. Caleb and I got our food and sat with Kelsey, Jeremy, Peeta, and Annie. They are all fun to be around, but I can also have interesting conversations with them. We were talking about our home life before we joined, when Luke slid into the seat next to me. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked the group. No one argued so we went on with the conversation. Whenever he put in a comment I tediously studied all his facial features. I couldn't help staring at a scar on his face. It looked fresh, but at the same time it looked like it had formed a long time ago. I meant to ask him about it, but before I knew it the group decided to go get tattoos and we were walking out the door. I didn't acknowledge it, but I was really nervous about getting one. In the end, I decided on getting the initials of my parents on the back of my neck, so that even though I won't be with them, I will never forget them.

I'm going to have to get use to dressing in front of others, but for now I'm just going to wear a tank top underneath my clothes. We all went to bed at about 10:30, but I was so nervous I couldn't fall asleep. All I could think of was that training room I would be in tomorrow and how I would do. Eventually my thoughts drifted off and I fell into a deep sleep.

"Wake up sleepy-head." I slowly opened my eyes to see Caleb right in my face. "You gotta wake up so we can go eat and then train." He nagged. I slowly got up and grabbed a tight black v-neck shirt with some khaki cargo pants. I got dressed quickly so that I could join my group of friends and eat. I wished breakfast would've gone by slower. I really didn't want to go to training. I'm so nervous. We finished up breakfast and hurried to the training room. Luke and Eric were waiting for us next to targets and knives. I'm hoping I find that I have a hidden talent with this stuff. "Welcome to your first day of training." Luke announced, " Today we will be working on target practice with knives. Everyone grab a knife and get in front of target." Eric demanded. He explained what we should do and the correct way to throw the knife. We all made our way to our own target. I was in the middle of Caleb and Kelsey "I won't be surprised if the Stiff's can't get the knife to the target." Cato taunted. Cato was from Erudite and was extremely stuck up so I avoided him. He liked to make rude remarks about Abnegation so that Caleb and I could hear. "Don't listen to him." Kelsey whispered to Caleb and I. "I'm not." I say confidently. I make sure Cato is looking and throw the knife, right into the middle. Cato sand others stared at me in amazement. "How did you do that?" Caleb asked in awe. "I honestly don't know. I just threw it the way Eric showed us and focused on the target." Caleb got a serious look on his face and positioned the knife like Eric. He focused on the target for a second, and threw. Bullseye. "Nice Caleb!" I exclaimed. I throw a few more carefully to make sure it wasn't just beginners luck. I got the same result as the first time. The same goes for Caleb. Kelsey was having some trouble so I helped her out and after quite a few throws, she was doing great. I was about to go help someone else when I heard someone say my name. "Yea, Tris thinks she's amazing just because she can throw a knife." I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see who it was. It was Cato, that doesn't surprise me. I didn't say anything and just kept working, but he kept talking. "Maybe she can throw a knife, but the second we start hand-to-hand combat, she's gonna get crushed." He chuckled. I never even thought of when we were going to be fighting. He's right. "All right everybody, let's head to lunch."

Luke's POV

I can't believe that Tris girl did so well. I didn't think she had enough strength to reach the target, much less hit the middle. I guess I shouldn't underestimate any of the initiates. I want to sit next to her again at lunch, but I don't want it to look weird since I'm the trainer. I shouldn't like Tris, but I do. There's no way she would like me back. She would think it's weird. I end up sitting next to Uriah and Zeke. I wonder if I should- "Luke? Hello? Anyone home?" "Oh, yea, sorry. Lost in thought I guess. What did you ask Zeke?" "I said, who do you think we should prank next?" He repeats. "Hmm…" I really want to say Cato. I hate that guy. Especially since I hear him saying things about Tris. "You should prank one of the new initiates, Cato. I'm sure he would love it." I say sarcastically. "Oh, really? Which one is he?" Uriah asks, interested now. I glance over at the table behind me. "The dark hair guy at the end of the table." Uriah, Zeke, and everyone else in on the prank, looks over my shoulder. The group starts planning their prank, but I get up to go to my room. I need to think of a way to tell Tris I like her, without her knowing it's me.


End file.
